


An Unexpected Foreteller

by blutterfly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutterfly/pseuds/blutterfly
Summary: Did you know that there is actually seven Foretellers? Let me introduce you to the last one.





	An Unexpected Foreteller

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OS for a "shuffle draw" challenge. I had to write a story about Xemnas as a Foreteller.

It was early in the morning when a tall hooded man was walking around Daybreak Town. He was wearing a mask which represented a lion. His hood and his cloak were apricot in colour. Some strands of hair could be seen under the hood, the man had silver long hair.

The tall man arrived in the Clock Tower Area and looked at the tower. A beautiful sunrise could be seen behind the tower, but the man didn’t stay to watch it. He entered in the tower and climbed up the stairs to reach the highest room in the tower.

The man arrived at the top of the tower and gently knocked on the door. A voice inside the room told him to enter which he did. The room was not very big but it could fit several people. There was a desk with many books and some chemical equipment on it. On the right wall of the room, the Clock Tower machinery could be seen.

The man was surprised when he realised that his former co-workers were here too. They were wearing masks that represent animals. A snake, a leopard, a unicorn, a fox and a bear. His last co-worker and the Master of Masters were wearing a black hooded coat.

The latter greeted the newcomer and told him to stand alongside his fellow students. Then he started to talk with his usual gestures.

“You are probably wondering why I summoned you here today. Well, today is a big day. You won’t be my students anymore. You will become masters and I am going to give the Book of Prophecies to six of you.”

The man with the lion mask frowned under his hood and he thought that probably everyone was reacting in the same way. The seven students kept silent but they were waiting for more explanations.

“I am going to give you new names and I will see each one of you, alone, during the week, to provide you information about your new role. I ask you to fully read the book before you come.”

He took a step toward the person with the mask of a snake and handed them a book. He also gave them a new name, as he said earlier. He called them “Invi”. Then, he gave a book and a name to the other students with a mask representing an animal: Gula for the leopard mask, Ira for the unicorn mask, Ava for the fox mask and Aced for the bear mask.

The Master of Masters was now in front of the man with the silver hair. The latter was still wondering what was going on, as he was thirsty for information.

“Xemnas, you will now be called ‘Subia’.” He said, giving his student a copy of the book he gave to the others.

Subia nodded silently as the Master of Masters walked to the last one: the hooded student. He gave him a new name, Luxu, but no book. The Master said that he will tell everyone what they need to know when they come during the following week. Then, he dismissed his students.

*

As the Master of Masters asked them to do, Subia was climbing up the stairs of the Clock Tower, going to see the Master in the Forteller’s Chamber. He knocked on the door which opened right away. The man with the lion mask came in the room and saw the Master standing at the centre of the room, looking at the window.

“Good morning, Master.” Subia talked with a deep and calm voice.  
“Morning, Subia! I was waiting for you. Do you want a piece of cake?”

The Master handed Subia a little plate with a piece of cake on it. But Subia didn’t react, he was waiting for the Master’s instructions. The Master sighed and started talking again. Though this time, he was serious and Subia was surprise by his behaviour.

“I always knew you were the serious one, Subia. You’re also strong, which made me decided what your role will be. You are going to train the Keyblade wielders of your union because they will have to fight during the war.”  
“So the war is really going to happen.”  
“Exactly.” The Master nodded. “This book tell you the future and you can’t avoid it. I want you to teach your students everything you know, you are going to teach them the right path.”

Subia didn’t say anything, he just nodded at his Master. A little smirk appeared on his face, he knew what he had to do.

*

Several weeks have passed since Subia’s meeting with the Master. Since that moment, Subia had followed the Master’s instructions: he had started to train his students. Some of them were now on a mission to practise.

Subia was walking around the city when he came across one of his student. The boy was sitting on the fountain of the Fountain Square, looking down. He had blond short hair and blue eyes. The man with the lion mask took a step toward him. When the blond-haired boy felt the shadow of the man was covering him, he looked up to see his master.

“M-Master Subia! Good morning!”

Subia noticed that the boy looked away immediately, as he was pretty scared of his master, due to the aura released by him.

“Good morning, Ventus.”  
“You-You remember my name?”

Ventus was now looking at the Master with stars in his eyes. The Master was someone that Ventus had always admired and he was so happy to be in his union. He was also surprised to hear that the person he looked up to remembered his name, which made Ventus’ admiration grow. As an emotionless person, Subia didn’t understand why Ventus was looking at him this way.

“Ventus, you should have gone with the others. You have a great potential and this mission could have been good for you.”

Ventus looked down once again. His master was right, he had to train more. He sighed and get up.

“Yes, you’re right Master. I’m going to train, I’m going to get as strong as you are!”

Ventus bowed in front of his Master and then he looked at him with a happy smile.


End file.
